This Life
by Slytherinxox
Summary: Jack Frost feels more alone than ever. Even with all the Gaurdians at his side. His love for the bunny always at his side grows. Rated t and m for suggestive content and suicide attempt. Please note if you would like too help make this story better pm me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Jackie, mate, you a'right?" Aster asked. He attempted to grab his arm, but Jack was having none of it and jerked away.

Immediatley Bunny became a bit suspicious. Before Jack had time too react Bunny had already pulled his arm from his side. Jack sat frozen as Bunny pulled up the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Horror and panic rolled over Aster's face.

Cut's littered up his arm. Some of wich he was quite proud of. Jack's emotions slid together. As his final thread of hope snapped in his chest. Tears threatened too spill from his eyes. Now they knew. They woukd surely stay with him at all times. Which would only make everything worse.

Jack became numb as his heart pounded in his chest. His insides twisted. Naseating him. He was suposed too be the gaurdian of fun. He was suposed too be happy. But really he wasn't,really Jack just felt as if he was only in everyone's way.

He. Wanted. Too. Die. Nothing would change how he felt. At least he could only see Bunny's lips moving, with hsi brow furrowed in hurt and concern. What did he have too be hurting about? Jack thought as he stood from his spot on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As he stood Jack dug his nails into his staff. Quickly he opened the french doors before stepping onto the balcony attached too his room at the North Pole. Before Aster had a chance too stop him, Jack jumped...Not for dramatics or anything. Just too do it, he felt everything needed too end. Maybe MIM (man in the moon) Would find another gaurdian too replace him once he was gone.

Jack closed his pale blue eyes as the ground came rushing toward him. Just as his body was too hit the ground a familiar pair of muscular arms wrapped around hihs waist. Pulling him in. His eyes snapped open in shock. Emerald green eyes stared back at him. Hurt laced the beautiful voice as Jack struggled.

"Jack, Jack! Stop it! Stop right now!" Bunny shouted. Hearing the desperate plea Jack quit struggling. Jack felt as Bunny tapped the ground twice opening a tunnel. That's the last thing Jack remebers before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four

Jack felt betrayed by everyone for not supporting him and some pushing out of the room. Just half way through the story Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were the only ones left in the room. Jack wasn't really upset though...Less people too explain stuff too.

"Even with all of you I dont feel any better. No offense though. I havent really had a best friend besides Tooth. I dont have anyone I really talk too except MIM and he never answers. I'm sorry if ya'll feel betrayed, but there's not much I could do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Halfway through the whole story only three people were left in the room. North was too disapointed in the boy he thought of as a son. Jack wasnt really upset though. He had really expected them too disown him...if you can do that too another gaurdian.

Tooth cried for most of it. Finally the story was over. Sandy comforted Tooth in her dispare. Bunny had no one too comfort him. Most of the tikme it felt like he was hiding under a mask though. Like he didn't want us too see how upset he really was.

Which really was fine with Jack. He could barely stand seeing Tooth cry into Sandy's shoulder. He coukdn't imagine what seeing the Easter bunny cry must be like...he's the strongest of the five of course. Well the way Jack thought of it anyway.

Jack loved these people, he really did. He just felt liek he was dead meat...ya know always in the way. Even though he was 300 or more years old.

As the story ended Tooth crushed him in a heart wrenching hug. Her fresh tears soaking his shirt. She kissed his cheek. "Jack, if you ever need too talk come too me! I love you you're like my son...please never do this again!" She whispered in his ear.

Tooth and Sandy exited the room. Leaving only bunny in the too small chair. Bunny's ears were flattened against his head. His head in his hands.

"Jack?" Bunny said.

"Yeah rabbit?" Jack chuckled.

" Why didn't you tell me about this? You know without me having too find out on my own?" Bunny looked up, his emerald eyes glossy.

"I didn't tell you because you would've over reacted. Just like you did right now. This is not a big deal." Jack deadpanned.

"To hell with what you think mate! This is bad! Good Lord you've hurt yourself...That's not good. You could've talked too us instead." Bunny shouted. His voice echoed off the walls in the warren.


End file.
